Masamune's Universe
by RinRin Luvs Pocky n Haru
Summary: Masamune Kadoya is one of the Crystal Gems who is aiming to the save the world by all means. But of course, he is never alone; 3 other Crystal Gems are by his side, protecting him after his deceased mother. What is it like being in their shoes during their adventures and whereabouts? Rated T for scenes of violence and I need OCs!
1. Prologue

**Hey lovelies! ^^ As promised and mentioned earlier, I decided to re-boot the Masamune's universe series (heavily inspired by Cartoon Network's show Steven Universe, created by Rebecca Sugar.) And yes, I do paraphrase many things from the dialogue and I'll try to match the OC's personalities as much as I can (but i have several rules to tell you withing the OC form.)**

 **Since the series is currently on a hiatus, I'd figured there's still time to get caught up on the series (though I'm skipping most episodes that seem to be "filler" episodes and episodes that don't seem to directly fit in the overall plot of the story. Vital episodes, such as Giant Woman, Mirror Gem, The Return Jailbreak, We Need to Talk, and something like that will feature here for sure.**

 **So yeah, enjoy this mini-prologue! ^^**

* * *

"Urgh! Can't believe they're out of stock for Cookie Cats..." mutters an adolescent masculine voice.

A Japanese teenager, who seems to be half-human and half-gem was storming out of the Donut Shack in disdain. He has black hair with white highlights as well as a strand of red dyed hair sticking out in between his eyebrows; brown eyes and slightly tan skin. the Japanese hybrid was wearing a green sweatshirt with trim of sky whitish blue and has a trim of dark blue for pockets and a line on his jacket sleeves, an orange shirt that has two parts sticking out of his jacket, khaki shorts with navy blue lightning shaped lines going down the seams and brownfingerless gloves. He also wears green shoes with yellow trim and white socks.

The Japanese teen, known as Masamune Kadoya, felt bitter after realizing the fact that his favorite afternoon snack, Cookie Cats, were sold out. Cookie Cats were one of the most popular frozen treat brand in Beach City, but according to his friends, that wasn't exactly the case. Heck, it was between them and the Lion Lickers, which not a lot of people would buy off of. Regardless, Masamune felt so appalled and surprised for the fact that his favorite snack will no longer sell in his local snack shack, sadly. It may not be the end of the world, but for the Japanese hybrid, it is for him.

As Masamune made his way to the Beach House, his brown orbs suddenly widened when he noticed something very odd: centipeedles! The Japanese hybrid knew that the Crystal Gems should be coming any moment now to fight a horde of them. But then again, not soon enough, since one of the centipeedles began attacking him. He suddenly cries out for help.

"Whoa, someone!"

* * *

 **End of quick prologue...**

 **So yeah, I'll stop here since the next chapter is where the OCs tie into this story (yes I'll be accepting them). And please follow the rules or I cannot accept your OC.**

 **1\. 1 OC per author since there is limited space (I'll accept more OCs as they'll be more Crystal Gems in the series, hopefully)**

 **2\. Please choose the correct weapon based on what Crystal Gem your OC is.**

 **3\. There are no real crushes in this story (Well, I mean there are some, but it's not that obvious.)**

 **4\. No Mary sues please (though some OCs can be used as Homeworld Gems)**

 **5\. If you need help or want to follow along, PM me or you can go to Steven universe Wiki to find out more about the characters' descriptions.**

 **so yeah, I'll be posting the OC form in my profile and hopefully you'll manage to find it.**

 **6\. As for fusions, don't be surprised if your OC fuses with another ones; I'm following with the series after all.**

 **7\. To avoid confusion, OCs refer to each other as their gemstone name (so think of your OC when their gemstone names has been called over the dialogue)**

 **Guidelines of characters and their weapons:**

 **Garnet: Gauntlets**

 **Amethyst: Whip**

 **Pearl: Spear**

 **Peridot: Gem technology (non-summoned)**

 **Lapis Lazuli: Hydrokinesis (ability to control water)**

 **Jasper: Crash Helmet**

 **(As for fusions, you don't have to worry about that for now; they have their own designated weapons as is and will be mentioned during their spotlight of the story.)**

 **And for Ruby and Sapphire, they'll have a modified OC form since they're the gem elemental fusions for Garnet and has only appeared in person a few times. (though Ruby's physical weapon is a gauntlet and Sapphire has the ability to see things into the future.)**

 **List of accepted OCs/ Crystal Gems/ Homeworld Gem: Name-Type-Gemstone-Gemstone location-Weapon-owner**

 **1\. Masamune Kadoya-Hybrid/ half human/Crystal gem-Emerald-Naval-Mari's Emerald Shield-Takafumi Adachi**

 **2\. Frieda Belvini-Human-N/A-N/A-Mari's Sword-KawaiinoTenshiKiki**

 **3\. Ninel Bychkov-Crystal Gem-Garnet-Palms of hands-Gauntlets-LemonQuartz  
**

 **4\. Platina Triton-Crystal Gem-Pearl-Forehead-Spear-Eternal Nexus Warrior**

 **5\. Gin Sakaturo-Crystal Gem-Amethyst-Chest-Whips-The Lonely Potato  
**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **Update: Okay, now I need Homeworld gems (OCs that can represent for Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, and Jasper) Please send them in if you can!**

 **Read and review folks! ^^**


	2. Gem Glow

**We...are the Crystal Gems!~**

 **Okay...song title will be reserved for the next chapter, lol! Anyways, much thanks for those who have submitted their OCs, and don't worry, they'll be taken care of...for reals!**

 **Masamune: Ukulele, don't fail me now~! *plays it***

 **Okay okay, that can wait, right now it's showtime!**

 **Well, enjoy this chapter fellas! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Gem Glow**

"Whoa, someone!" Masamune chimed in "Help!"

"Hey, wassup Masamune?!" A feminine voice was heard followed by a whip filled with skin-piercing Amethysts yanking one of the centipeedles attacking Masamune. That humanoid figure was none other than a beautiful 5'7" figure with a strong, athletic build with well defined muscles, a lilac, lavender skin complexion, and she has long, dark blue hair with purple highlights which she generally keeps tied up in a ponytail or bun, and vibrant violet eyes. The 17 year old Amethyst wears a causal outfit, which is a purple off the shoulder t-shirt with a black tank top underneath, along with a pair of gray sweatpants that come up to her calves, purple high tops, and black fingerless gloves.

 **"** Coolio! So what are these things anyway?" The Japanese hybrid wonders.

"No worries, Masamune we'll get these centipeedles out of your sight. We assumed they were making their way to the temple," another feminine voice was heard, lifting up one of the centipeedles. She was a Pearl humanoid with bright, pale skin, light blue eyes, and soft white hair with pale pink streaks in it, tied in a simple but cute ponytail. She donned a cute white dress, light blue tights, and a pair of white boots.

"Why are you getting rid of them? They were cool bugs to me." Masamune stated, he agrees, that is, until a centipeedle spewed bluish-green colored acid near him.

"Hey, where the gems at with them?" Gin skeptically asks, picking her nose while mindlessly making a centipeedle disappear.

"Well, there has to be a mother bug somewhere," a third feminine voice adds. She represents a Garnet gem and her humanoid form was a tall and beautiful teenager as she stands around 7 feet tall around in height with a perfect weight of 160 pounds. Her skin tone is a noticeable tan color that gives her medium like complexion when she is near the sun. The Crystal Gem has elbow length blackish red hair that often in a braid. She has vibrant bright bluish-violet colored eyes.

As for her outfit, the Garnet gem wears a red and black plaid styled sleeveless top on that is unbuttoned along with a reddish-violet colored colored scoop neck camisole underneath the sleeveless top on. She also wears a black shorts that reaches about half an inch to about an inch above her knees with a pair of black thin fishnet stockings underneath the skirt. She also tends to wear a pair of bluish-violet colored booties with three inch wooden heels.

Ninel wasn't aware of another centipeedle sneaking up behind her, yet she quickly punched it, causing it to poof without warning.

"We'd best find it before anyone gets hurt," Platina states.

"Oh, let me tag along with you guys!" Masamune added with a cheesy smile.

"Masamune, we'll take care of it ourselves since you'll need more control of your powers from your Crystal Gem," The Pearl replies, snapping another centipeedle. It appears that she worries about the Japanese hybrid being hurt during on of those missions the Crystal Gems are on.

"Aw man..." Masamune sighed and chased the pesky cetipeedles away. The ravenette wasn't as far from the refrigerator, so opening it, he noticed a big surprise. It was filled with his personal favorite frozen treat: the Cookie Cats.

"Awesome! How'd you guys know?!"

"Oh, I know they're just your personal favorite and-" Platina was then cut off by Gin.

"We stole them all!" She grinned mischievously, much to Platina's dismay.

"Actually, she meant to say that I paid for all of them."

"I planned the whole thing, to be honest," Ninel chimes in, retracting her gauntlets back to her gems on the palms of her hands.

"Hey, that was everyone's idea." The Amethyst pouts.

"Eh, not really." The Garnet lowly replied.

"But what matters most is that Masamune's content about it." Platina optimistically cheers.

Masamune suddenly breaks into a rap song:

 _"Oohhhhh!_  
 _He's a frozen treat with an all new taste!_  
 _'cause he came to this planet from outer space!_  
 _A refugee of an interstellar war!"_

 _"But now he's at your local grocery store!_

 _Cookie Cat!_

 _He's a pet for your tummy!_

 _Cookie Cat!_

 _He's super duper yummy!_  
 _Cookie Cat!_  
 _He left his family behind!_  
 _Cookie Caaaaat!_

 _Now available at Gurgens off Route 109!"_

The Crystal Gems then began laughing and applauding in joy, with Gin and Platina giggling and Ninel nodding her head in content.

"Thank you guys, soooo much; I'm gonna save these forever! Right after I eat this one. Hello, old friend." The ravenette immediately bites into one, relishing and savoring the icy flavor," Soooo tasty, man." Masamune wasn't aware that his emerald gem began glowing down there.

However, Gin was the first to notice it," Hey, um...Masamune?"

"Whoa, my gem?!"

"Hurry up and summon your weapon, dude!"

Masamune suddenly panics," What, I don't know how!"

Platina calmly reassures," Okay, calm down Masamune. Let's think this through and don't force it."

" Yeah, and don't crap in your pants." The Amethyst gem jokingly adds.

"That won't be necessary..." the Garnet gem sighs. The emerald glow from Masamune's naval suddenly fades away, letting him be with a collective sigh. Much to his dismay, the Japanese hybrid quickly realizes that he needs more control of his gem weapon. He has yet to discover its full potential and the beneficial use of it.

"Ah, I almost had it too! Hey, does anyone know how to summon a weapon?" He suddenly wonders.

"Ooh, I volunteer!" Platina suddenly chimes in. The Pearl wanted an opportune moment to teach Masamune the ways of a Crystal Gem. And taking it step by step, guiding him with his special move is the most crucial thing yet.

* * *

"Take a close look at these petals, Masamune," Platina instructs him," The petals' dance _seems_ improvised, but it is being calculated in real time based on the physical principles of this planet. With a solid work ethic and determination,one can master the magical properties of his gem and perform a dazzling dance!" The Pearl then summons her spear, twirling it gracefully. "Voila!"

Masamune, on the other hand, felt rather perplexed seeing this...

* * *

Meanwhile, Masamune and Gin were hanging outside the Big Donut. The Japanese hybrid only picked up the "petal" part of the concept that Platina has taught him about. He picked the petals up before throwing them like he'd seen Platina do.

"So Pearl told you about that 'petal thing', eh?"

"Yeah, I best be practicing real hard to dance...elegantly, I guess." Masamune responds, sweat dropping.

"You know Masamune,you shouldn't be wasting your time practicing. Whenever I summon my weapon, it happens like magic." Gin then summons her gem whip and breaks a garbage container in half. "Tada! Effortless." She smirks.

"Okay, who was that?!" a voice complains.

"Uhhhhh..." Once again, Masamune was utterly confused about the concept.

* * *

 **"** So I'm supposed to work really hard and remain effortless at the same time?" Masamune wondered, raising an eyebrow. This time, it's Ninel's turn to shine to teach the Japanese hybrid the basics of summoning his weapon.

 **"** Yes, that's the key." The Garnet then explains. "Or... you could link your mind with the energy of the worldly matter. Absorbing the collective power of the universe through your gem, which results in..." she then summons her gauntlets within a flash," At least that's my style."

Masamune's mind suddenly went blink and spaced out, not comprehending a single word to what either of the Crystal Gems have to say about it. Was there hope to this after all or was that a real test to his brain? Apparently, he'd have to figure the summoning himself...

* * *

A moment later, Masamune and the 3 other Crystal Gems assembled back in the kitchen in their Beach House. The ravenette wanted to spend some time reflecting on what exactly has happened when his emerald gem glowed. Is it possible that one of the Crystal Gems knew what the message was behind it? Or they just had to leave him to do the thinking?

"Hold on, lemme reflect on what's goin on, cuz somethin's just not right. So... " Masamune began pointing out," Garnet and Amethyst were here. Pearl was layin' beside the fridge. Hmm. Amethyst, your arms were crossed?"

"Pft, well yeah, master." Gin snickered, crossing her arms once more.

"Also Pearl, you moved your foot at some kind of angle..." Masamune added.

"..." Platina didn't have anything else to say, since she was somewhat confused on what the ravenette was talking about.

"Also Garnet...your head must've been in a different, so...yeah." The Japanese hybrid states, raising his eyebrow. "Also, the Cookie Cat thing...I've sang this song, though I cannot sing to save my damn life, but...he's a frozen treat, all new taste, interstellar war, now available at Ghurven's. Aww, the joke was still fresh before " he sighs in depression, "Maybe I'm not a legitimate Crystal Gem after all..."

"No, don't dare say that Masamune..." Platina softly spoke. "You do have some sort of potential."

"Yeah and you're so much fun to be with, even if your gem is good-for-nothing," Gin adds, receiving a smug look from Platina. "Scratch that! You're like us; we'd be nothing without ya, bud." Ninel nods in agreement.

 **"** Yeah, my powers may not be number one, but I've still got... Cookie Cat!" Masamune takes a delicate bite, relishing the flavor once again, "Mmm, so good." His gem glows once again, summoning a defensive shield that was once reminiscent to his mother's.

"It has formed a shield, Masamune!" Platina exclaims in awe.

"Wait, what?! I get a shield?! Heck yeah!" The Japanese hybrid accidentally launches his shield which ricochets around the room, breaking a TV. Gin bursts out laughing in amusement." Huh? Cookie Cat! So I can summon my weapon... by eating ice cream?!" Masamune surprisingly wonders.

"Hmmmm...the many things one can-" Platina stopped in mid sentence when sh and the other Crystal Gems felt the house rumbling. There could only mean one thing, and that is, danger awaiting them.

"Huh?!" Masamune gasps. The Gems along with Masamune observed the Centipeedle Mother with her child beside her crawl atop the temple. Ninel widens her eyes in shock.

"The mother Centipeedle!" The Garnet then leaps towards it.

"Stay here, Masamune." Platina told the ravenette.

"What's that?! Nah, better come with you guys!" Masamune refutes and brought the mini fridge with him, following the Crystal Gems outside of the Beach house. The Gems made their way to chase the mother which leads them to the back of the temple and attacks, the Gems defended themselves behind a broken hand statue as acid is pouring over the side.

"Tch, Masamune's shield would've been useful by now." Gin complains. A moment later, Masamune chucked a pebble at the mother centipeedle. If the Crystal Gems could protect him, so can the hybrid doing the same favor with them.

"Hey you! You better lay off from attacking them!" He shouts.

"Stop, Masamune!" The Gems cried out in fear.

 **"** Cookie Cat Crystal combo powers, activate!" He eats his frozen treat, yet no outcome has occurred, much to his dismay. "Dammit, no!" Masamune suddenly retreats.

"We must save Masamune!" Platina exclaims.

"What about ourselves huh?" Gin asks.

"Farewell, everyone..." He eats the treat again, but nothing has happened. "Why the hell isn't it working?" He frustratingly thought, retreating again.

"Masamune!" Ninel exclaims as she uses her strength to hold back the mother's pincers. Suddenly, Masamune's brown orbs have widened, seeing that the freezer was completely destroyed in the hands of the centipeedles.

"No... Oh, please no, no!" He then breaks into song, mindlessly. "Cookie Cat, he's a pet for your tummy. Cookie Cat, he's super duper yummy!" Masamune picks up the ruined freezer with aggression, "Cookie Cat, he left his family behind! Cookie Caaat!" With his power, he chucks the freezer at the mother, shocking it." Not available... in stores."

"Booyah!" Gin cheers.

"Summon the weapons, everyone! Let's show them what we've got!" Ninel commands as she and the 2 other Crystal Gems have done so. They've burst from the cover and attacked in unison, destroying the mother. A gem falls and the Garnet bubbles it away for safe keeping.

"Sigh...R.I.P...Cookie Cats..." Masamune mourned, with a few tears threatening to spill out from his eyes.

"You're crying, aren't you?" Gin asks.

"Sh-shut up!" Masamune retorts, blushing in embarrassment.

"Well duh, powers don't come from ice cream." The Amethyst jokingly responds.

 **"** That, I have to agree with." Platina adds. "No worries, Masamune, I'm sure some day you'll figure out how to activate your gem".

"Yeah in your own, personal way, of course." Ninel states,

 **"** Yeah, okay..." Masamune suddenly felt his stomach growling in discomfort." Geez, too many Cookie Cats?" The Crystal Gems laughed with him, making him retch...

* * *

 **End of chapter 1...**

 **We made it, finally! Well, you guys noticed some differences apart from the original episode; f not, I'd be happy to edit some things out to match the OC's personalities even more. Anyways, the next chapter will probably be based on this episode called "Laser Light Canon", since Masamune's father, Dachi will make his debut. Once again, thanks for submitting the Crystal Gems OCs, since they're the crucial ones for this chapter.**

 **Well, read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
